Do Vulcans?
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Sometimes, an inquisitive Captain is more than irritating to a certain Vulcan. Three questions he finds he can answer, and one he can't. Spock/Kirk


**A/N**: Ah, and now I'm getting into Star Trek! Wow, my fandom's change _so _quickly, especially when the need to alleviate writer's block comes in. Well, here we go! I hope I've got these in character!

* * *

The first question came when the _Enterprise _had been enduring some difficult faults down in engineering, and her crew had been given shore leave whilst the ship was put through repairs. Spock had observed Jim Kirk's face as he had been told that they had two days shore leave; the captain had been surprised that the fault was irreparable even by Scotty. They'd only been two months into their five year mission, yet the _Enterprise _had practically spluttered into her docking area.

And thus, standing before one of the shuttles that led to San Francisco, Captain Jim Kirk had promptly pestered Spock into accompanying him to a 'quiet' place and refused to take no for an answer.

Spock failed to understand how a bar full of human's could be counted as 'quiet.'

"So, Spock…" Jim started, picking up one of the two shot glasses in front of him. "Do Vulcan's get drunk?" Jim nudged one of the glasses towards Spock, who merely raised his eyebrow at his captain.

"Captain, I was unaware you enjoyed asking pointless questions." As he spoke, Spock glanced down at the dark contents of the glass, a disdainful look passing through his eyes.

"_It's Jim_. Now, do they, or don't they?" Spock was about to tell his captain that yes, Vulcan's _did _get drunk, but alcohol did not stimulate this, when he noticed the competitive look behind his captain's eyes.

"Yes, Jim, it is possible for a Vulcan to become inebriated. I, however, have never experienced it." There. He wasn't _lying_, he just wasn't telling the whole truth. It was logical to engage in a drinking contest with his captain, if only so he could directly assess the amount of alcohol his captain could consume before his sense of awareness deteriorated.

That, and a small, tiny human part of him wanted to wipe that smug look off his captain's face.

"Bet you can't beat me in a drinking contest. First to become completely intoxicated loses." Jim gave him a nod as he spoke before knocking the shot back. Spock picked his glass up, dark eyebrow meeting his hairline as he inspected it before drinking, albeit not quite as quickly as Jim had done. It tingled the back of his throat, but otherwise had no notable effects on him. Jim gave a laugh.

"Most people who take that for the first time can throw up!" Jim beckoned for more glasses and a bottle, whilst Spock looked back at his glass.

"I will admit to being surprised at your choice of alcohol. I have heard about this kind of beverage; I had assumed humans would no longer be sober after one glass. I presume your choice was Walter Hick's rum?" Spock looked up as the barmaid brought over the bottle of said rum and two more glasses. The rum was oily and thick, unusually dark as it was poured into the two glasses by Jim.

"I've been drinking this stuff since I was in my _teens_. I can last a couple more glasses."

Indeed, five glasses later and Jim was, although _highly_ intoxicated, still standing. Spock merely watched with his usual calm expression as his Captain lay on the table, looking up at Spock and _giggling_, of all things. If he were fully human, Spock knew he'd have rolled his eyes by now.

"You know, you look really pretty from this angle. I never noticed that before." Spock completely ignored that, standing up and taking the shot glasses back to the bar, along with the mostly empty bottle of rum. When he returned to their table, his captain had receded across the table and was simply sitting with his head in his hands.

"Captain, I would believe that, with my mind clearly working at peak condition, and you obviously intoxicated, I have won this drinking game." There was laughter behind his eyes that Jim noticed as he looked up, although Spock's face remained neutral. Jim narrowed his eyes.

"You lying bastard! You _can't _get drunk!" Jim slurred out as Spock hauled his captain to his feet. Spock, managing to stay standing straight, placed one of Jim's arms around his shoulders and proceeded to lead him out the bar.

"Captain, I do not lie. I am perfectly capable of becoming intoxicated. I merely neglected to inform you that it is not alcohol that makes a Vulcan inebriated. So, to answer your earlier question, yes, Vulcan's do get drunk." Spock gave him his equivalent to a smirk, which was a small upturn of the corner of his lips, and Jim narrowed his eyebrows even further.

"Bastard."

And then the Captain passed out.

* * *

The second question came in the middle of a situation that Spock would only label as 'unfortunate.' It was an incident that would further send some of the women on the ship into tears every time it was mentioned, and the men into fits of laughter. Spock had been relieved from duty at two am, as was normal, and was not expected to return to the bridge until twelve pm. Halfway through his meditation, the _Enterprise _had shuddered to a screeching halt, jolting him out of his trance.

After packing away his scented candles and rolling up his meditation map, Spock left his quarters as pulled his uniform shirt on over his black undershirt. As he turned the corner, he walked directly into a speed-walking Jim Kirk, making the latter fall to the floor from the force.

"Watch where- Oh, Spock! I was just coming to get you, we've encountered a small… problem." Jim pulled himself up with help from Spock, and continued walking in the direction he was going with his First Officer behind him.

"Captain- Jim." He corrected himself at Jim's irked glance behind him. "It was illogical to come down here, when you could have simply called for me from the bridge. If there is indeed a problem, it would have been prudent for you to remain on the bridge, as the Captain." Spock followed Jim, moving at his Captains fast pace down the corridor.

"I needed to see Scotty down in Engineering, figured it'd be good to get you on the way down. I know what I'm doing Spock." Jim threw him a grin, practically running through the doors as they slid open with a soft 'whoosh.'

"Captain!" Scotty's voice came from near one of the computers, accent heavy with stress. Spock noted that the engine room held an unnerving air without the distant hum of the working engines as a source of background noise.

"What's going on down here? Why've the engines just stopped?"

"I dinnae know Cap'n! Something seems to have jammed in the engine!" Jim swore, Spock raised his eyebrow.

"How can something have 'jammed' the engine? There is nothing in space _to get_ jammed in the engine. And I would think that your computers would have indicated any debris outside the ship." He inquired, prompting Jim to frown in agreement.

"Yer misunderstand, laddie. Something beamed in outta the blue _in_ one of the engines, but it got incinerated in seconds. Only a small part of it dinnae burn, and her engines detected it." Scotty furiously entered formulas into his computer as Jim shook his head.

"_Shit_. They turn off automatically to prevent an explosion. Scotty, find out what it is and get it _gone_. It won't be long before someone notices us just floating here, and you better pray it's a federation ship that notices and not an enemy's." Jim gave a prompt nod to Scotty and the rest of the crew in the engineering room before leaving with Spock following behind him.

"Captain, you do realise that the idea that an object 'just happened' to beam inside one of our engines is highly illogical and improbable." Jim clapped him on the shoulder at that.

"Improbable, but clearly it happened, Spock! Now come on, we need to be ready at the bridge in case we're disco-" Jim was cut off as the _Enterprise_ rocked with the motion of being hit by something _very _large. He stumbled forward, one wrist being caught by Spock's hand as he attempted to catch his captain on instinct, and the other hand moving out to press against the wall. They stood in a tense silence as Jim studied Spock's curved jaw for a few moments, Spock partially pinned against the wall by his captain's fall and Jim staring awkwardly at his First Officer. Breaking the silence with a pointed cough, Spock let go of Jim and then stood straight as if it hadn't happened.

"Captain, I believe it would be wise to continue to the bridge." Jim swallowed thickly, nodding and leading the way to the turbo lift. For the few seconds they spent in the confined space, the ship rocked again, and even Jim looked rather worried as they stepped out onto the bridge.

"Don't tell me someone's already noticed we're out of warp!" Jim yelled to the bridge, keeping his composure with a smooth smile as he moved to his Captain's seat. Spock relieved the officer at his station, taking over the controls with a relatively deadpan expression. Chekov turned in his chair, his young face lit up with adrenaline as Sulu attempted to put the shields up.

"Keptan! Klingon war birds were lingering around ze area before we dropped out of warp!"

"Shields are up at seventy-nine percent captain!"

"Hold up, how many times were we hit?"

"Only once, Keptan, ze second lurch was Meester Scott attempting to restart ze engines!" Chekov's voice was the one that startled him, and Jim turned his head towards his ensign as he furrowed his brows.

"Why did they only attack _once_?" At that, Chekhov had the grace to look a little embarrassed as he looked behind his shoulder at his captain.

"I fired ze phasers, Keptan. It seems I managed to destroy one of ze enemy ships."

"You fired… without locking onto the target?" Jim glanced at his first officer as he spoke, to see that Spock too was curious. Chekhov shook his head.

"No, Keptan. I fired, but I input ze formulas faster than ze computers would." Chekhov turned back to his screen just as the ship lurched again. The lights on the bridge flickered once before going off. For a few seconds, the bridge was dark except for the dim lights of some of the monitors. Somewhere in Uhura's direction, a drawer was opened and there was a clicking sound. Jim had to laugh when he heard his chief communications officer swear in the darkened bridge.

"Now, now, Uhura, let's leave the bad language for the- shit!" Jim cursed just as loudly when the ship rattled, and he glanced in the direction of his first officer. At least, where he _thought _the man would be. He could feel the half-Vulcan's steady gaze on him in the dimly lit bridge, and quickly switched on the in-chair communicator on his captain's seat.

"Bridge to engine room; Scotty, you better hurry up down there!"

"I'm going as fast as ah can, laddie!" The response was crackly and oddly unnerving on the bridge, where the darkness and the absence of the hum of the engines combined with the possible threat of enemy ships was slowly creating a tense atmosphere.

"Uhura, send out a jamming signal on all possible frequencies; if there are more enemy ships out there, I don't want them to have their own ships working in peak condition whilst our engines are down." Jim heard her murmured reply through the silence and waited for the sound of her fingers drumming along the controls before speaking again.

"Sulu, keep attempting to get us out of here and be ready to start warp the moment the engines restart. Chekhov, be ready to lock onto any ships the _second _they start to appear, _if_ they appear. If anything appears, both of you take the opportunity to target practice." Talking and bustling on the bridge started up again, and Jim turned back to face the direction of his first officer, only to nearly have a heart attack when he saw that the half-Vulcan was standing next to his chair and observing Chekhov's movements.

"Capt- Jim, do you have any tasks for me to take care of?"

"Do Vulcan's get scared, Spock?" The question caught the man off guard, and Spock stood silently for a few seconds before a reply surfaced.

"It is irrelevant to the situation at hand."

"No, it's not. Answer me, Spock."

"Fear is an emotion, one that is controlled very well by a Vulcan. As I am half human, in dire circumstances – and only truly dire ones – I may experience the odd passing moment of fear." Spock clasped his hands behind his back and stood straight, looking down at Jim through the corner of his eye and the Captain raised an eyebrow. Jim lowered his voice.

"Feeling anything now? Not even a teeny tiny twinge of slight fear?"

"I am confident in my Captain's abilities to commandeer the _Enterprise _out of extreme situations. A slight technical problem does not induce anything from me, let alone fear. However if my Captain were to give up on his disbelief of 'no-win situations' in an attempt to make me 'feel' fear, then I would have to take the necessary course of action. Of course, this would no doubt result in an irritable Dr. McCoy." Jim's jaw dropped at Spock's sarcastic threat, unsure if he should process the idea that Spock was making a _joke_. Before he could respond, though, the communicator beeped beside him.

"Captain! We've found the item in the engines and removed it; she should be starting up again soon!" Jim nodded at Scotty's voice before realising the man couldn't see him, and started to tap his fingers on the arms of his chair.

"Mind telling me what it was, Scotty? You seem a little nervous." There was a cocky edge to Jim's voice, and a slight pause followed before Scotty answered.

"Well Captain, someone had beamed something aboard the ship, as you well know laddie. They had to know my theory of transwarp beaming to be able to do it, but they cannae have known the layout of this ship." It wasn't the answer Jim wanted, and Spock, getting equally as annoyed but keeping a straight face, answered instead.

"Mr. Scott, this is First Officer Spock. It would be sensible of you if you were to answer the question that has been given, and not avoid it. Exactly _what _did you find in the engines?" There was a long pause.

"We found a very expensive, sturdy piece of metal that I believe to be a tag, first officer. I'm inspecting it now."

"A tag? How does a _tag_ cause engine failure, Scotty?" Jim butted in, but Spock shook his head.

"Matter in an Antimatter chamber, Captain..." He explained, before looking back at the conn. "Elaborate, Mr. Scott." Spock kept a very calm and neutral face, whereas Jim looked outright impatient. Sulu, Uhura, Chekhov and a lieutenant had started to listen in. At Scotty's next words, the laughter that had been contained from Spock's attempt at a joke and the outright _ridiculous _of the situation was let loose, and it sent the bridge into a state of confusion.

"Aha! Would ya look at that laddie! It's ah- oh bugger. Captain, I believe we've found Admiral Archer's prized pet beagle…Well, what's left of it anyway."

* * *

The third question came a few days after what was now known as the 'archer' incident. Scotty was still attempting to find out _who _had beamed the dog aboard and how, and a member of the science department was tasked with finding out whether or not the dog had been alive when beamed onto the ship. Which was pretty hard, considering all that had remained of the dog after the engine had got to it was its metal collar.

None of them had seen fit to contact Starfleet about _that_ particular incident. If, in the unlikely case, they had to, Jim rather suspected it would be left to pulling straws or a quick game of rock paper scissors to decide who would inform the Admiral about the definite demise of his beagle.

Jim was in a visual call with Elder Spock when his own Spock entered his quarters, chess board in hand. Jim hadn't heard him come in, and continued his conversation.

"I mean, we gave the bits of fur and the collar a 'proper' space burial, but honestly, what can you do in that situation? If they ask on our next shore leave why the logs show the engines as being inactive for an hour, I'll just get Sp– Grandpa Spock? You okay?" Jim kept his eyes on the screen, and promptly startled when _his _Spock placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"I had wondered why your logs had shown weekly calls to New Vulcan. I must admit, I would not have expected you to be in frequent contact with my alternate self." Spock spoke quietly, seeing the amused look on his other self's face as Jim froze in his seat, wincing at something unknown. He was expecting time continuum to break apart and implode, and after a couple of seconds he glanced at both Spock's.

"Why has there been no universal mayhem?"

"Captain, I feel it necessary to let you know that I have been aware of my future self for many months now." Jim's jaw dropped at his Spock's words, and with a fake look of pain he glanced at the console to the alternate Spock.

"You _lied _to me?"

"On the contrary, no. You asked me if anything negative would happen were my younger self to know of my existence; I merely implied that something _could_ happen. Your mind made up the rest."

"What's next, are you going to tell me you're not a real Vulcan now?" Jim asked, voice showing a waver of slightly hurt feelings as he tapped the desk. Present Spock lightly shook his head; the alternate future Spock gave an amused smirk.

"Jim, you should know already that I am not a 'real' Vulcan. I am half human." Jim wasn't sure which one of them had said that, but from the waver in the voice, he guessed it was older Spock.

"You know what? I don't even _care _anymore. I'll talk to you same time next week, old man." Jim gave the screen a small wave as older Spock gave his Vulcan goodbye, and quickly turned the call off before looking up at the younger Spock. Pulling the chest board from under one of Spock's arms, Jim wheeled his chair back to the middle of the room where one of the tables rested from their game the day before. The chess board was set up as Spock took the seat opposite Jim, the latter sorting out the pieces and quickly handing Spock the black ones.

"Jim, may I inquire as to why you give weekly calls to my other self?" Spock looked indifferent as he moved his pawn across the board; Jim looked amazed at how bizarre it seemed to be talking about Alternate Spock with present Spock.

"Ah, well I call for weekly updates on New Vulcan, ask how he's been doing and talk about events that have happened on the Enterprise. But don't worry; I don't give away classified information. I was talking about the incident with the beagle just as you came in." Jim leaned back in his seat, eyes on the board but occasionally flickering up to look at his first officer. "You seem less talkative Spock. What's up?"

"Captain, I rarely have need to talk."

"True, but you always talk about _something_. Even if it's not needed. Also, you just called me 'Captain' without correcting yourself. So, what's up?"

"_Captain_, if you do not rethink your strategy, I will win this game in two more moves." Spock warned, attempting to get Jim to focus elsewhere. It was getting…irritating. Jim moved a knight before refocusing his attention on Spock.

"Ooh, _bitchy_. Is it because I'm in contact with your elder self?" Jim crossed his arms as Spock moved his piece, an answer at the ready.

"It would be most illogical for me to care that you are in frequent contact with Spock Prime." It was the answer that _should _have sent Jim in a different direction, desisting his suspicions, had the quickness of the answer not given him away.

"It _is _because of Grandpa Spock! You're jealous! Do Vulcan's even _get _jealous? You spend all your time with Uhura; why can't I spend some time with alternate Spock?" Jim took one of Spock's chess pieces from the board as Spock calculated an answer.

"Incorrect. Jealousy is an emotion, one that Vulcan's are taught to control very early on. I am merely curious as to how you became so intimate with my alternate self." Jim scoffed at that, lounging back in his chair and keeping his blue eyes on Spock.

"Intimate? Jesus, Spock, I call the guy once a week. Most of the time only for ten minute long conversations. I don't understand why you're getting so damn _pissy _about it."

"I am not being 'pissy.' From observing a few seconds worth of conversation between you, I was able to see how comfortable you both seem to be and how my alternate self has no problem showing some valid forms of emotion. I was merely inquiring as to how you achieved that when _I _would never allow such a display." Spock got another scoff from Jim, who was close to outright laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. His first argument with Spock after they became friends, and he never expected it to about _older _Spock.

"Jesus Spock, he's not _you_!" Jim got a raise of the eyebrow. "Well, okay, maybe he _is _you. But that guy has over a hundred years or so more experience of _life _that you do! Who knows; maybe in the future you'll meet someone who makes you think 'hey, I might show a couple of emotions every now and then!' And then you'll be like him!" They were standing now, Spock having won the game without calling out checkmate.

"Jim, my alternate self see's only the Jim from _his _reality. Would you even be able to discern whether or not he feels he is talking to a different James. T. Kirk or the one from his timeline? I am merely looking out for the state of _your _mental health in case, on your next meeting, he inavertedly creates a bond –friendship or otherwise – with you under the delusion that you are the _same _Jim from his reality." To Jim, the words were misplaced and not something Spock would say, despite the neutral face he wore. Hell, Jim didn't even _understand_ half of what it meant.

"Spock, do Vulcan's lie?" Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. There is no reason at all for me to lie; such a thing would be highly illogical." Jim looked enlightened by this.

"Really? Because what you just said was utter _bullshit_. If you're having relationship problems with Uhura or something, I can excuse the pissy mood if you don't take it out on me. But Jesus Spock, I was just _talking _to the guy!"

"Captain, you are aware that Uhura and I have not been in a romantic relationship for over two months?" _That _stopped Jim mid-rant.

"You haven't? Then you've _no _excuse for all that bullshit you just let out! Unless you're actually _convinced _that Alternate Spock is losing his mind, there is no 'logical' explanation for your pissy behaviour _unless _you're jealous of the attention he gets from me. And don't lie to me; if you're anything like Elder Spock, you _do _get jealous." Jim wore a smug look which slowly faded at the Vulcan glare he was getting. Spock's face was neutral, but his dark eyes held a small storm behind them that surprised Jim. He didn't want to find himself dropkicked around his quarters, and so he shut up.

"You know what, let's continue this later. Our shift starts in an hour, and I want something to eat first." He clapped Spock on the shoulder, throwing on his gold command shirt over his dark grey undershirt as they left his quarters.

As the door 'whooshed' shut behind them, Spock realised that yes, perhaps he _was _a little envious at how his alternate self seemed to acquire more affection from Jim than he did.

* * *

Jim _hated _Kal-toh. Moreover, he hated it when he was half beat, laying in one of the beds down medical, with an irritated McCoy looming behind him and a perfectly calm Spock before him, and losing.

"Captain, I would strongly advise you to not place that t'an there." Jim gave a shrug at Spock, groaning loudly when McCoy jammed another hypospray into his neck. Spock raised his brow when Jim cursed very loudly, watching as McCoy pulled the curtain around Jim's bed.

"Damn it Spock, let him rest! He'll be asleep on duty otherwise, and god knows how well _that'll _turn out." McCoy grumbled as he input data into his PADD, but Spock stopped him.

"Dr, I fail to understand why you've pulled these curtains. As for the Captain's rest, I am certain that his state of unconsciousness for the past day would suffice."

"Wait 'till that hypo starts to affect him, and then ask me why I pulled the curtains. Those Romulan's injected him with some virus; if he wants to live, he has to have his face 'de-prettied' temporarily. Do me a favour; if he starts to have a seizure, it'd be good of you to let me know." McCoy grumbled something along the lines of 'irritating hobgoblin' under his breath before responding to Nurse Chapel's urgent shouts, and Spock returned to Kal-toh. Jim, however, had his hands flown to his face.

"What's wrong with my face?" If Spock was human, he'd have rolled his eyes, but he looked up at Jim anyway.

"Jim, I assure you that there is…" The corner of Spock's lips turned downwards slightly, and Jim groaned. "Jim, you seemed to have come out in green boils. I am assuming that this is what Dr. McCoy was talking about." Jim cursed.

"I'm going to kill Bones." Jim leaned over and swiped Spock's PADD before the Vulcan could realise what his Captain was doing, and used the screen's reflection to look at his face. "What the hell is this?" Jim gingerly touched one of the few boils on his face. They were no bigger than his thumbnail in size, but two or three were gathered together and dotted around his face. Spock calmly took his PADD back from Jim before he accidentally switched it on and allowed his face to be seen to the entire crew; Spock would probably have nerve pinched his captain to shut up his certain whining if that were to happen. Placing another t'an onto the structure, Spock answered.

"Jim, you are merely suffering a side effect from one of the hypospray's Dr. McCoy gave you. Now, if you would get back to the game?" Spock was slightly irritated, wanting to finish the game as quickly as he could. Jim gave a grunt, contemplating where to place his t'an as Spock waited. They played in silence for a few more minutes before Spock spoke up again.

"My father is getting remarried." There was a pause, and Spock carefully watched Jim as he thought of what to say. Jim decided to be honest.

"I know."

"May I inquire as to how you found out this information?" Spock asked, waiting patiently as Jim placed a t'an onto the structure and pondered on how best to tell Spock how he knew.

"It was when we were sent to New Vulcan to investigate the Klingon ship that was hovering nearby. When you beamed down to see your father, I went to see alternate Spock. I asked him to show me what I was like in the other reality, and the relationship they had. But he also showed me the latest developments on New Vulcan; he'd overheard about the idea that your father was going to remarry, but that was all he'd heard. He confirmed it to me yesterday, but warned me that I should let your father tell you."

"You initiated a mind meld with my alternate self?" Jim heard the fainted tone of surprise in Spock's voice, and quickly looked up.

"Don't worry; he made sure not to leave any foreign feelings and emotions or whatever in my mind. But we're straying off topic. Was it your father that told you about his getting remarried?"

"Yes, but he did not do so intentionally. He made reference to the Vulcan he is planning on bonding with, and was forced to tell me when I inquired as to who it was he was referring to. I believe he thought to keep it from me as long as possible." Spock looked down at this, his dark eyes refusing to meet Jim's.

"Does… Does it upset you?" Jim asked gently, not wanting to provoke his first officer but curious nonetheless. Another silence passed between them, a tense but oddly comfortable one with only the noise of McCoy and some other medical officers in the background.

"Yes." Spock's voice was low, almost a whisper as if he were careful to make sure none other than Jim heard it.

"That's normal, you know. Not only is it so soon after Vulcan, but you suspect you father to want to keep it secret from you. Back when I was a kid, I used to get upset all the time when my mom brought home a new boyfriend." Jim attempted to console him, but wasn't really sure if he was safe to put a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

"Not a year has passed since my mother's death. I had not expected my father to remarry quite so quickly. But it is logical for him to remarry to help with the rebuilding of the Vulcan race."

"Do Vulcan's only ever marry for logic?" Jim asked, turning to lie on his side and face Spock as they spoke, placing a t'an onto the structure without really knowing where it was going.

"Bonding is, in most cases, needed. Vulcan's are given a bond that is more than a betrothal, less than a marriage, when they are seven years old."

"Ah yeah, so that when you hit Pon Farr you don't die, right?" Jim gave a nod of understanding, but it was met with Spock's right eyebrow raising.

"Pon Farr is not a subject that is often discussed, even on Vulcan. How is it that you know of this?"

"Aha yeah… When alternate Spock was showing me his memories with my other self, he showed him experiencing Pon Farr with my other self." Up went the other eyebrow. "No! Not like that! His fiancé- well, _your _fiancé- declared the kalfe-"

"-Kal-if-fee-"

"_Whatever_, and chose other me as her champion or some crazy shit like that. I lost it, but alternate you had lost your 'urges' or whatever and we were free to go." Spock's lips turned downwards again.

"I find that strange to hear; a Kal-if-fee is a fight to the death." Jim leaned over and clapped Spock on the shoulder.

"And that, my friend, is why we have Bones. Ask your other self about it next time you see him. You might get to see yourself smile." Jim placed another t'an onto the structure in between them. "But other than that, do some Vulcan's bond for reason's other than logic?"

"That is generally why a Kal-if-fee is called, Jim." At Spock's oddly pointed look, Jim gave a sheepish grin.

"I'm drugged up on hypospray's at the moment; cut me some slack."

"The green boils on your face seem to have decreased, Jim. Only a few hypospray's were originally released into your system."

"Fine. I'm still recovering from having some Romulan poison injected into me." Jim retorted, looking at the Kal-toh and realising it looked like a total mess.

"All traces of which are gone from your system." Another silence.

"Hey Spock… Do Vulcan's feel attraction?"

"A pointless question."

"Do they?"

"I am unsure. Half Vulcan's, however, do."

And, leaning over the Kal-toh and in the privacy given by the curtains, Spock captured his Captain's lips in his own.

* * *

Fewer questions were vocalised after that, with many only being asked in the intimacy of mind melds as Jim's relationship with Spock became more intimate and romantic. There were times when Jim felt like a child due to the question's he asked, and wondered if it in any way changed Spock's view of his almost 'childish' questions. He didn't get much sympathy when he voiced as much to McCoy.

"Damn it Jim, I already got one little girl, I don't need another one!"

"I'm not acting like a little girl, bones!"

"Yes, you are! And over that pointy-eared hobgoblin as well! Good grief Jim, you're a captain not a bloody twelve year old girl!" McCoy looked down at Jim, where the man in question was sitting in McCoy's desk chair with his feet on the desk.

"Is Joanna twelve already?"

"No, she's- Stop trying to sidetrack me! Now get outta my office before I hypo you."

"No."

"Out, or I'll give you _all _of your vaccination boosters!" McCoy held his door open, to which Jim obligingly left. He stuck his head inside as he went out, looking at McCoy.

"Bones, you'll want me back soon!"

"No, I'll want my brandy. Shoo!" McCoy shut the door on the grinning Jim, resisting the urge to reopen it and forcing Jim to leave. Jim gave the door a light kick, earning a look of surprise from Nurse Chapel, who gave him a small smile as he left the medical bay. On Jim's arrival to his quarters, his computer lit up, showing an incoming call from New Vulcan. Checking to make sure that Spock wasn't in the room in case the call was meant for him, Jim opened it up and came to face elder Spock.

"Ah, hey Grandpa Spock! How's it going?" There was a warm smile from the Elder Spock, before seriousness set into his features and his smile wavered.

"Jim, it is remarkably pleasing to see you. However, I have contacted you in the hopes that you can put me through to my younger self. With the limited technology here at New Vulcan, it is hard to be put through to anywhere other than the Captain's quarters of this starship when it comes to private calls." His eyes were grave, despite the slight warmth in them that appeared when talking to Jim.

"Do you want me to just get him in here?" At the elder Spock's nod, Jim moved the call across the screen. "Computer, locate Commander Spock… Humph, I'd have thought he'd have been in the science labs. It's not like him to spend his spare time in his quarters." Nonetheless, Jim sent the message to have Spock meet him in his own rooms, and then waited. "So, who's died?" Jim meant it as a joke, but the look on Elder Spock's face abruptly stopped his light laugh.

"No one has died, Jim… But someone is very close to dying." Jim frowned, twiddling his thumbs as he leaned back in his chair. He wondered who could possibly be ill who was closely connected to Spock. T'Pau maybe? He paused his thoughts; no, that couldn't be it. And then it hit him.

"Oh. Oh _no_. Sarek?" Jim breathed out, eyebrows narrowed as he looked at the elder Spock. The old Vulcan gave a grave nod.

"Indeed. In my time, my father suffered a series of life-threatening heart attacks which he survived only after a transfusion of my blood. However, due to the stress of the recent year, the loss of his wife, Vulcan and the lack of meditation that is needed, he seems to be suffering this earlier than in my timeline. Unfortunately, he refuses to see _me_, but is willing to take a transfusion from my younger self."

"I'll contact the admiral; see if I can get permission to divert to New Vulcan." The young Spock walked in just as Jim told the elder Spock this, the 'whoosh' of the door alerted him to the young Spock.

"May I ask why you wish to divert to New Vulcan? I must admit, I did not expect to arrive and find you in conversation with my elder self, Jim." Spock stopped just behind the chair which Jim was sitting in. He bent to look at the screen, one hand on the back of Jim's chair and the other hanging loosely by his side.

"Perhaps it would be more appropriate to have Jim relay the information to you, for I fear that repeating it will elicit an emotional response which is best kept under control." Elder Spock gave a nod to his younger self before looking at Jim. "Hurry."

As the transmission was cut, Spock glanced sideways at Jim, who was torn between uneasiness and an equal unwillingness to repeat the words of the elder Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow, looking at Jim expectantly.

"Would you prefer to simply relay the information via a mind meld?" Jim nodded, carefully taking the hand of his first officer and pressing his fingers to his temple, waiting for Spock to initiate the mind meld. He felt Spock's mind tugging at his own, prompting him to remember the conversation with the Elder Spock.

There was a lack of feeling from Spock as Jim relayed the words of Elder Spock in his mind, and he could feel his Spock filtering through the words as they registered with him, picking them apart and making sense of them as Jim pulled the sentences from the conversation together. He could feel Spock frowning in slight confusion as he took note of Jim's own thoughts before he had realised that Elder Spock was talking about, and Spock seemed to coil when Jim recalled asking if it was Sarek and being given an 'indeed' for an answer.

Quite suddenly –and to Jim's alarm- he was overtaken by a strong wave of fear emitting from Spock's mind. There was sadness at how his father was refusing treatment from the Elder Spock, a fear at perhaps losing his father so soon after losing his mother, worry for the wellbeing of his father and sadness at the thought of Sarek dying without Spock being able to say goodbye. The feelings were strong, so strong that Jim wondered how Vulcan's managed to keep such emotions under a leash. Jim wouldn't be able to stand it. Spock didn't grace him with an answer to his thoughts, and Jim could feel the half Vulcan withdrawing with his emotions scattered. Whatever he had been expecting from the message from Elder Spock, this wasn't it.

_He'll be fine, if we hurry to New Vulcan. It shouldn't take us longer than a week… Do Vulcan's cry? It's okay for you to cry, you know._

He felt Spock remove himself from his mind at the question, but not before there was a swell of gratefulness, and Jim staggered back with the tumult of emotions that had been transferred. He could feel his own heart sinking, and tears pricked at his eyes. It reminded him of the mind meld with the older Spock, where he had first realised that, yes, Vulcan's _did _feel. It had taken a loss of a planet to realise it, but it had helped him with getting the ship and emotionally compromising Spock. Looking at his first officer, Jim noticed that he was standing stiffly; his eyes were darkened as though he were ashamed of letting Jim see those emotions.

"I apologise for suddenly unleashing my emotions on you in such a way. I allowed my surprise to get the better of me." At that, Jim shook his head.

"Don't be an idiot. I'll make sure we get to New Vulcan as quickly as we can." Jim wiped at his own eyes, feeling the last of the overwhelming emotions calm, and realised Spock hadn't answered his question. He voiced as much.

"I do not know…" It was the only answer he was given. But looking at Spock, Jim noticed that his eyes were glassy, pricked with tears that the Vulcan perhaps _didn't _want to let loose. But the answer was there.

Apparently, they did.


End file.
